If Only You Knew
by Jupiter Massacre
Summary: HiJack Superhero AU. I suck at summaries, but I hope y'all enjoy it, will try to post more, and longer chapters soon. Rated K for now, will change rating later on when things get more intense. Also will add other characters later on.
1. Chapter 1

**First Fic, no flames please, but they are welcome, I'm new to this writing thing guys.**

**~ Chapter one; If Only You Knew~**

Burgess.

Home to anything and everything that makes a town, well regular.

Also the home of the one and only; Night Fury.

He was never seen.

He never took any recognition for his good deeds, only left it to the unlucky, poor, and orphaned.

And most importantly: he NEVER, EVER misses his targets.

~1st person; Jackson~

My name is Jackson Overland-Frost. And as much as I hate to, I have to write in this stupid journal, why, you ask? Well, I was an orphan back here when I was younger, and I was adopted when I was about 5 years old. My adoptive dad took us back to his home in Russia, because the city was too harsh and violent for a little boy. I had a sister, and we were close, so I acted out in the orphanage hoping they would keep us together, but then one day a lovely couple came in and wanted her, I was angry, because they only wanted her, they said no boys, and then she was gone.

I'm doing Okay I guess, but you know it's hard knowing you have a sister, who barely even knows who you are. But, North, my adoptive father, is trying his hardest to keep me happy, and he knew the people who adopted my sister, a man named Aster Bunnymund and a woman named Toothiana. Weird names, I know, but I can't help that, North said they renamed themselves, or something like that, back when they were in a band of vigilantes together, along with one other guy, his name was Sanderson, or the Sandman, because his specialty was knocking out the villains for the police to find and haul off to jail.

North promised me when I was old enough that we would move back to Burgess. Ever since we were in Russia I had a hard time dealing with everything, so North took me to a psychiatrist, I used to cut, but that was then, I missed my sister, and I hated myself because I couldn't stay by her side like I had promised. I kept blaming myself, because I wasn't strong enough to stay by her, and I considered myself weak, and stupid, I would run out and go hide in the woods, no matter where I was the woods were always the same, desolate, and mysterious, I would lose myself in the trees, snow, and sky, I would stay for hours, then eventually North knew where to look, and we would sit in the trees and he would tell me stories of when he was in his prime days of crime stopping.

So, basically I'm writing because I and an emotionally distraught teen age boy, who is very nervous about meeting his little sister for the first time in twelve and a half years. Where am I now? School. I'd been here a week, and today is my first day. There are these two boy's I've seen just about all day. I feel like they might be a problem. I have a few classes with them, but only one seems to have noticed me, the other is kind of oblivious to a lot of things. Oh, yes, and another thing I might as well mention before leaving this untouched for the rest of the day; I'm gay, and I intend to keep it to myself, lest the occasion rises that I should say something, of course, North knows, and Sandy, but only one other person knows that and the only time I ever see her is when we Skype, she lives in Russia still, and her name is Olga Petrovitch, my old wrestling buddy.

~3rd person~

Sighing Jackson placed the small notebook into his satchel and scooped his back pack up, and headed off to the library for the lunch hour. He tried to stick to the walls, but he was smaller than most others here, so he hoped he could hide in the crowd better, but no, it didn't work. The same guy had been messing with him all day, a burly, square-jawed, muscle-headed jock like boy kept knocking his things from his hands and telling him he was going to get eaten alive here in Burgess.

The library doors came into sight, and it seemed as though not a soul was around, they were all out eating in the court yard, or at restaurants and fast food places to pick up a bite to eat. But, alas, the same jocky boy came and stopped him from getting any further, and he and his buddy began their tirade on the poor fella.

"Heh, so you're the new kid in biology?" said his smaller cohort, " Betcha he screams like a girl." the boy giggled, and so did the burly jock as he knocked the books from Jack's hands.

"What's you're name?" The brute asked harshly, as he kicked a book just out Jack's reach, for he quickly fell to the floor to gather his things.

"J-Jackson Overland-Frost." he stuttered and reached around the boy, but still couldn't get the book.

"Jackson?" He howled with laughter, but then his face fell, as he saw the figure not too far from them.

"Hey, Snotty," The dark skinned boy said a smirk on his face as he walked down the narrow hall, and closer to the two, he was a head taller than both of them, and his hair was dark and long, as it trailed down his back in a slender braid. "What's so funny? Hmmm?" He stepped behind the boy, and placed a masculine hand on his shoulder, and squeezed.

"None of your business, Toothless," The boy snarled at him and turned, swinging at him, but before the fist could even come close the other boy had him down on the floor, a booted foot holding him down.

Jack instantly recognized him as one of the two boys he had been seeing all day. But his attention was tuned to the other boy who showed up minutes after the first with a scowl pressed far into his lips. "Ah, Toothless. Not again." The boy groaned, and looked down shaking his head in shame. "You okay?" He said as he went and picked up the last book, "Here ya go," he smiled warmly as he lifted the boy from the floor, and handed him the think book.

"T-Thanks," he said as he hefted his bag up and onto his back before taking his book from the other boy. He noticed how lean and fit he was, and tall too.

"I'm Hiccup, you're the new kid right? Was it Jack?" he said as he shook his hand politely. Quickly Jack nodded at the question, and quietly he excused himself from the four people, and finally he made his way to the library. Once he found a good and quiet spot by the wall length windows in a nice comfy cushioned chair, he pulled out his ipod and pushed the headphones into his ears and he set to work on beginning his reading of the Hunger Games, a series he hadn't read yet, but he's read every other major multi-book series, including Twilight, which he really regrets.

As he read, his head bobbing lightly, and his throat vibrating lightly to the rhythmic style of one of his favorite artists, Taylor Swift. A firm tap to his shoulder made him shriek quite loudly, and toss his book and ipod onto the table in a frazzled mess. Looking up he saw the one boy who helped him in the hall just a bit ago. "Holy- Can you not sneak up on me?" He said as he took in a gasp of air, and soothing his always unruly hair back to it's original shape.

"Sorry I've been here for, like, ten minutes already," He was the one who called himself Hiccup. Jack didn't really reply as he just studied the features of the boy in front of him. His auburn hair shimmered lightly with the colors of red, blonde, light brown, and dark brown, it was a shaggy mess that sat with a flow to the side, and a few braids at the base of his neck, just below his right ear. The tone of his skin was a nice bronzed tone, and his face and what look to be all of him, was covered in a mass of freckles. He had one ear pierced with a simple gold colored captive hoop in the lobe and a silver cuff at the top of his right ear. Jack's admiring was cut short by the boy clearing his throat, and a light splatter of pink speckled behind his freckles. "Oh, sorry, didn't mean to stare, it's just.. never mind." Jack stopped himself before he lost a stranger, which seemed to be the only thing he had here, besides family.

"No, no, it's fine." He smiled and turned his head to look out the wall-windows at the sky, "I'm sorry for my cousin." He, said lightly his face still turned towards the sky-filled windows.

"Oh, it's cool, he wasn't as bad as what I got back in Russia." he smiled and looked down, and saw his book still open and ipod still on, so quickly he shut the ipod off and marked his spot in the book before closing it and stuffing it back into his bag with his ipod.

"No, it wasn't cool." he frowned lightly, before sighing and looking back at Jack. "How can I make up for his stupidity?"

"Erm, excuse me?" he chuckled lightly. "Uh, well you can tell him to stop for one, or I can show him he needs to stop." he said a little nervously before adding, "I take mixed martial arts, kick-boxing and boxing classes, I don't like using violence on strangers." he said and relaxed into the seat further.

"Ah, so I can kick his ass then?" Toothless popped up from behind Hiccup's chair, spooking Jack a bit more.

"Uh, no, I'll talk to my dad and uncle about him, but I would like to do something to make up for his actions." Hiccup said trying not to sound too eager.

"Like I said it's really not necessary." Jack laughed lightly, but then looked up to see Hiccup was serious, sighing he gave in. "Fine, do you have anything I mind?"

"Hmm, well you could take him to the fair that's coming into town next week?" Toothless offered, "Or, maybe dinner?" Hiccup's face went pink at this one, "No? Okay, hmmm…. How about like bowling, or hiking? Maybe take him to the beach house and go swimming? That's all I got." he smirked and sunk back down to the floor, to soak up the sun,, "Oh! Take him surfing? Me and Nelson do that when we get upset then we make up again."

"Well, I've never really been to the fair…" Jack tapped his nose in thought, and before he could say anything else, Hiccup shoved a small white slip of paper into the boy's hand. "What's this?"

"M-My number…" he rubbed the back of his neck shyly, at this the white haired boy raised an eyebrow, "It's for you to use to talk to me, and so we can hang out more.." Hiccup's face was a light pink, as he played with his braids he never made eye contact with the boy.

"Okay, well, thanks then." Jack smiled and placed the slip into his pocket, "So, do you guys know where the gym is? I have wrestling and weight training next."

Jumping up Toothless smiles widely, "That's our next class!"

**_Oh, crap_**, Jack groaned internally and slowly he followed the two out of the library and into the wide gymnasium.

**~End chapter~**

**So, uhm... Yeah this is a HiJack story. Be patient and more action will come in sooner chapters, just gotta be patient. Yeah. Gods, I'm so awkward, I'm sorry y'all.**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Obsession

**Hey guys, here it is chapter two, I know it's going really slow, but hopefully there will be some good stuff to come next chapter. I love the two who reviewed, thanks! you guys were my first reviews on here! Cookies for you! *hands cookies to you and runs to my dark, soggy alone place***

~3rd person~

This class was hell, the warm-ups consisted of sprints, jumping jacks, push ups, crunches, an assortment of yoga moves, and a variety of muscle straining stretches. Jack barely made it through those, but he sat patently with the other boys while coach was giving a small instructional lecture.

"Ohkey, now I need two volunteers," The man said in a thick Scottish accent, "How about….. Jonah," Toothless jumped up happily and stood on the thick wrestling pad sprawled out in front of the class, "and, the new guy." He beamed happily while Jack stood slowly, a look of fright on his face, "You wrestle right? Tha's why yer here, no?" He learned the man's name was Gobber, and then promptly he was pulled to the thick mat, and each he and Jonah were handed a padded helmet thing.

"Wait, aren't you gonna teach us first?" Jack yelped standing near the edge of the circle, while Jonah crouched into position.

"I believe in learning on the job." The stout man smiled and sat on the bottom row of bleachers, and signaled the two to begin once Jack was down and ready, like Jonah had been.

Jack was quite a bit smaller than Jonah, but still he treated this just like back in Russia. The two surged forward, and grappled for a while, and for a brief moment it looked like Jonah was going to win by just an inch, as he pushed Jack back and tried to get his heels out of the circle, but suddenly Jack released his shoulders, and took hold on the boy's stomach, and then with all his might, he slowly but surly was able to push the two of them back, and quietly slip from the other boy's grasp. "Huh?" The dark skinned boy looked down and saw not Jack but the edge of the thick yellow circle on the mat, turning he saw Jack surging forward, But Jonah caught him and managed to prolong the match, his hands gripped Jack's shoulders, and held him in place as he scooted the boy to the other side of the circle, and as Jack saw the circle's edge coming into view he ducked from the boy's grip and didn't care if his shirt came off, he slid under his legs and used his arms to wrap around the boy's middle and force him down onto the floor on the opposite side of the thick yellow circle.

"Where did yew learn tha?" Gobber asked hobbling over to help Jack lift the dark skinned boy up.

"Back in Russia, why?" Jack said as he took deep breaths, he hadn't wrestled in a month, so he was a little rusty. " You okay Toothless?" he asked carefully as he helped the boy to his feet and gently took his shirt back from him.

"Damn! Didn't think you could wrestle too, what else you hiding?" He said as he dusted himself off, and fixed his mass of lengthy black hair. The boys stood and crowded him with questions left and right, but he eventually was freed when Gobber told the next two to get on the mat. That was then Jack noticed there was a couple of girls in the class, the two girls got on the mat placed the helmets on their heads, and crouched low. Jack sat back and watched the two girls, who were obviously equally and very skilled, soon enough, the blonde haired blue eyed girl called Astrid won and triumphantly strode over to help the other girl up, and grip her hand before pulling her into a friendly hug, and patting each other on the back, in kind of a brotherly way.

"Well done, Astrid and Ruffnut, ohkey, seems like no one has lost their skills over the break, so lets go lift some weights!" Gobber exclaimed loudly, and hobbled to a green door which read **WEIGHT ROOM** in blood red letters. Once inside, each person went to their respectable cubby-like, machines. Jack went to the one farthest in the back of the room, and pulled his headphones from his bag, which he brought to the room, and pushed the buds into his ears, and carefully he set the number of weights onto the massive pole, each side balanced out to 260 pounds. As Jack lay and pushed the bar each time, his mind couldn't be stopped from roaming. The thoughts were innocent at first, him and Hiccup at the fair playing games, riding rides, doing things which normal people did at fairs. After a while it grew uncomfortably warm in the room, and Jack stopped momentarily to remove the sticky shirt, and gingerly place it under his head. His mind wandered to Hiccup every chance it got, which eventually became rather annoying, so annoying he grew slightly angered. He stopped again and went to the weight rack and removed two 20 pound disks and added them to either side of the bar, making it now 280 pounds balanced on either side. But little did he know he was being watched, by Gobber, Toothless, and Hiccup.

"Should I make sure he's okay?" Hiccup said as he noticed the boy's beat red face, and his frowning face.

"No, he looks fine, Heccup, just keep lifting, or I'm gonna have at dock yer grade, so far, he's out lifting yew, he's at 280 pounds." Gobber smirked and went to sit in a chair.

"No fuckin' way?" Toothless smiled and continued to do his routine of x amount of push ups, then x amount of lifts from the massive hand weights, then x amount of crunches, and back again.

Perplexed, Hiccup walked to the cubby machine across from Jack's, this one was different, it was a sitting machine, quietly he sat and placed the weighting to 240 pounds and easily lifted it after a few minutes of lifting it and holding it in place for an x amount of time, he went to the back of the machine and switched the weights to 260 pounds, and repeated the procedure, his eyes glued to the muscled form of Jack, as if it was a silent motivation to Hiccup.

Jack's mind was still running ragged with thoughts of Hiccup, his face still beat red, because the intensity of these thoughts, all these different situations kept popping into Jack's mind, but the big lingering question was what could happen AFTER the fair? Jack once again got up and changed the weight setting to 300 pounds balancing on each side and he strained lightly with it but after a few minutes of lifting these weights Gobber came and relieved Jack and the other people of their training, and to let them rest the last ten minutes of class. Jack kept the ear buds in his ears and swung his bag over his shoulder and went to the changing room to quickly change and shut off his ipod, before anyone could stop him from sitting on the bleachers and resting his weary body.

"That was some good work today, Frost." Toothless came and sat next to Jack, a smile gracing his lips. "You think about joining the wrestling team, okay, 'cause we sure could use someone like you."

"Uh, sure, I used to wrestle back in Russia, dad would like to know that found something interesting." Jack smiled at the other boy, and was greeted by a lovely sight of Hiccup without a shirt. He could see the top of his boxers that poked out above the band of his pants, they were a modest green plaid color. Jack had to pinch himself in order to not drool, and to stop staring. Toothless, sa innocently next Jack as Hiccup angrily strode up to the two of them.

"Where is it?" He looked at Toothless, and he just smiled back with a shrug. Hiccup groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "C'mon! I know you have it!" he said angrily, and his muscles coiled, tensing as he heard the familiar click-thunk of Gobber's feet approaching them.

"Heccup, where is your shirt? This isn't like yew Heccup, You're off today. Is it a lady?" Gobber asked with a smile, to which Hiccup Shook his head no, "Oh? Is it a guy?" Gobber asked, this time his voice low and only the three of them could hear it, Hiccup flared red, Jack's face went a light pink, and Toothless and Gobber were practically rolling on the floor laughing like there was no tomorrow. Quietly Jack pulled a spare shirt from his bag and tossed it to Hiccup, who quickly pulled it over his head and sat down on the opposite side of where Toothless was, for he was still on the floor.

"Thanks…" Hiccup mumbled as he walked next to Jack.

"No problem" He said lightly, as they walked out of the gymnasium and went their separate way, Jack stopped and watched the shaggy auburn haired boy walk quickly out of sight. Sighing Jack turned and went to his next class, English 3 with a woman named Ms. Sera.

"Hey Jack!" turning Jack saw Toothless coming up, "Where you goin'?"

"English with Sera, you?" Jack said as the two walked through the halls.

"Same," Toothless smiled and swung his bag around to the front and pulled out a green and grey shirt, before tossing it to Jack, who gave him a quirked brow, " Don't ask, just take it." He smiled widely and pushed the bag to his back, before he turned into a room, Jack following closely. The two went to the back of the room, and sat in the furthest chairs to the left. The bell signaled the time of switching periods was over, and that class was beginning.

"Good afternoon class! Today we have a new student, Jack please stand and introduce yourself." a short brown hair woman, said a smile never leaving her mouth.

"Uhm, okay, my name is Jackson Overland-Frost. Uh, I like to wrestle… I'm adopted, but I couldn't ever be happier, I've lived in Russia for twelve and a half years, and soon I'm gonna see my little sister soon too. That's really all I have." He smiled softly at the outspoken woman.

"That's okay, hun, don't worry, we all get a bit nervous. I'm Jackie Sera, your new English teacher, and I love animals, I have two teacup Chihuahuas, and a Siamese cat." She smiled warmly at the students in the room, before the class buzzed with livid workers and intricate readers. Jack zoned out half way through the reading, and his mind wandered to where? The shirt Toothless gave him, it must've been Hiccup's.

"Hey, you okay Jackie-boy?" Toothless waved a dark hand in front of the boy's face, which shook Jack from the stupor the shirt gave him.

"I-I'm fine, and why are you calling me that?" He said his face scrunched up into one of light frustration. "Just Jack is fine."

"I give all my pals nick names. Look, there's Nelson Fergusson, or Hook Fang. That is Rachael and Thomas Thorston, or Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and yes Tuff was with Snotlout, or Shawn Jorgenson at the lunch break, he's a real kiss-ass if you ask me, and this is Terry Odenton or as I like to call him Thuggery." Toothless says pointing to all in turn. The last one caught Jack's eye slightly, he was massive with a head of thick wavy blonde hair, and a stubbly beard sprawled all across his jaw and lower cheeks. In a sense the guy was beautiful, his eyes were a light hazel color as they carefully looked at Jack.

"You have a lot of pals," Jack said looking at Toothless, who was almost little compared to Thuggery.

"Ehh. So about that shirt, wear it when Hiccup takes you to the fair, it's his, and he'll ask about it, but just tell him you don't know what he's talking about." Toothless smiled, was this his way of trying to tell Jack that he wanted him to get with Hiccup or something?

" Uhm, okay." Jack didn't want to wear the other boy's shirt, because he knew he would want it back as soon as possible. He decided then and there that Toothless may pose as a slight problem at times, he was going to have to watch out for him.

The bell rang and signaled the students to leave and go to the last period of the day. Jack knew where this class was and hoped to god Toothless wasn't in it. He was a little glad to see the boy walk down the hall in the opposite direction. He reached the art room and went to the teacher a rather large woman, whose hair was an a haphazard bun of various colors of brown, red, and blonde, which piled on top of her head. Smiling warmly she asked him to sit anywhere he pleased, which was close to the teacher's desk. Under her thin white blouse he saw various shapes of different tattoos that littered her body.

"So what's your name, son?" She asked in a warm motherly voice, as she paced the room moving supplies and such all across the room.

"Jackson, ma'am." He said politely, she turned to him and smiled again.

"That's a lovely name, my name is Valhallarama Haddock." She said as she came and sat behind her desk again waiting for the other students to come into the room.

"Hey, mom," a voice called out as it went to the back of the room.

"OH, Henrik, who's shirt do you have on? That one's not yours." she frowned and went to the boy's table.

"Oh, it's a friend of mine's. He gave it to me when Toothless wouldn't give me mine," he sighed, and that's when Jack tuned around at the familiar voice, to see Hiccup still wearing his slightly smaller shirt.

"Oh, well just be sure to wash it when we get home and give it to him tomorrow then." she said and turned to walk back towards Jack, "Oh, have you met the new student? His name is Jack." she slapped a hand on his shoulder as he was turned in Hiccup's direction already.

At the mention of Jack's name, Hiccup's head shot up and he saw the white haired boy with a smile on his face waving a small hello, "Hey, Jack, I didn't know you were in here." He smiled and moved his belongings so that he sat next to the boy.

"Oh, Toothless gave me this, told me to wear it to the fair." Jack pulled the thin material from his bag and handed it to Hiccup.

"My shirt! Thanks, man, gods I hate that boy sometimes.." Hiccup grumbled as he placed the thin material on the table, and reached for the bottom of the shirt he already had on, and pulled it up and off, before placing it on the table and slipping on his green and grey shirt, which hung a little loosely around the boy's torso.

Before Hiccup could take it back, he grabbed his shirt and stuffed it into his bag. "Man, I owe you again, how about dinner? Tonight?" Hiccup smiled and asked, his cheeks turning a light pink under the mass of freckles.

"I'm not gonna get out of it am I?" Jack asked sarcastically, to which Hiccup shook his head no, sighing and smiling he said, "Okay, did you want to meet there, or…?"

"Hmm…. I can pick you up if you want?" Hiccup scratched his chin of stubble.

"Alright, here." Jack took Hiccup's wrist and wrote his address on it. "Might wanna write that down when you get the chance, it'll come in handy for when we go to the fair." Jack said casually as the bell rang to begin class.

"Okay class, we have a new student, Jack, " she said and pointed to him, then everyone spoke at once with a **"Hi Jack"** and he cracked a smile before the teacher, Hiccup's mom went on teaching the fundamentals of art before sending the group on to do whatever they wished, Hiccup took to finishing his painting of and island from high above.

Jack took out a massive square of paper and went to work on drawing something he was going to take and paint back in Russia, but the days were limited there and he never got the chance to start it, so now he would start it today.

"Whoa, what are you drawing?" Hiccup said as he stood behind the boy, nosily staring at his work.

"It's Anthony Kiedis," he said simply, he loved the Red Hot Chili Peppers, and he had been meaning to start a new project to hang in his room, all his others were on their way from Russia.

"Dude this is amazing," Hiccup smiled and watched how the boy could skillfully draw out the lines of the features that lined the edges on Anthony's face.

"Thanks," Jack said, a smile playing on the edges of his lips. The bell rang signaling the end of the day and carefully and quickly Jack gathered his things, and chuckled when he heard Hiccup cursing the gods above for silly reasons. Jack walked out of the class and said a polite goodbye to the burly woman and waving over his shoulder as he made his way down the hall and out the door to his car parked on the edge of the student lot, carefully he sat his things in the back seat, and drove the 30 minutes to his home in a quaint neighborhood near the other edge of town.

After he went inside and took his things to his room and found his adoptive dad asleep in his room, Jack pulled his phone and the small slip of paper from his pocket. Gracefully he entered the number into his phone and sent a text to it.

_**Hey, Hiccy. -JF**_

He placed his phone down on the counter and pulled a can from the cupboard, after opening it he poured the contents into a small silver dish on the floor. And soon enough a small orange-ish yellow cat came barreling through the room and began gobbling the bowls contents.

His phone buzzed, and quickly he went to the device to see Hiccup actually texted him back.

_**Hey Jackie-boo, so I was thinking, how about we go to the drive-in they just rebuilt? Today's weather is perfect, and my mom offered to make us some dinner. -HHH**_

_**Sure, what movies are playing? -JF**_

_**Well, there's Grease and then the Outsiders, I'm down for either one. -HHH**_

_**The Outsiders, please, grease is just too romantic. XD -JF**_

_**Yeah, but I like romance movies, so maybe I say grease. -HHH**_

_**Please, no. Oh, God, please no. I wouldn't be able to make it through the movie without laughing too hard. XD -JF**_

_**I'm just kidding, we can see the Outsiders, haha. I'll pick you up at 7:30? -HHH**_

_**Sure, Hiccy, see you then. -JF**_

_**I can't wait. ;) -HHH**_

Jack placed his phone down on the table, and he went straight to his room, determined to look at least half decent. Why? Hell, he doesn't even know, but he's not going to look odd, not when he is going somewhere with Hiccup. Nope, he was gonna look nice, for Hiccup. Wait, what? Oh, Hell no he did not just think that. Too late, he didn't care as he rummaged through his closet and looked for something he thought Hiccup would like.

**Oh, by the way, the Outsiders is my favorite movie ever! I might do cameos from other movies in here, I may add other people, because I know you might've freaked out because of Hiccup's momma being alive, but, I really want to give my opinion of her and how I think she'd act if she were still live today. Peace to all, Imma keep throwin yall goddies, I hope. **


	3. Chapter 3: A Night With You

~3rd person~

After cleaning up his mess in his mother's class, he gathered his things and decided to place his things in his mom's car and hop on his motorcycle, and barrel through the parking lot, his mom yelling at him to slow down, and other students chuckling at the display.

Hiccup's smile couldn't be seen through his helmet, but boy was it big and dorky. Hell he didn't care. He was finally getting the chance to polish up his car. With his dad the head of a major corporation, Berk Prosthesis, and the mayor of Burgess, he lived in a mansion, and his dad had bought him a car and a motorcycle, for his past two birthdays.

His car was his pride and joy, because he had asked his dad for a beat up one to fix all on his own, and he got it for his 15th birthday, and everyday for a year he tinkered and replaced all kinds of different parts within and he even was allowed to give it a wicked paint job. It was a sleek black design, with the faintest hints of blue and green flames trailing the sides and hood. The interior was customized, pale grey fur liked seats, well not lined the seats were covered completely in the plushy pale color, and it was as clean as a whistle, not a single speck of dirt or anything anywhere.

Pulling into the work-shop/garage next to the immense building he lived in, he placed his motorcycle in it's respective spot, and quickly strode over to the well kept 1975 Chevrolet Caprice Classic, and quietly hopped into the vehicle and pushed the key into the ignition, the car easily started with a soft purr, and he softly pushed his foot on the gas, and maneuvered the beauty of a car out to the open space designated to wash and polish the cars. Quickly he hopped out and turned to the see a red haired man with muscles like an ape's standing his mouth in a crooked smile. "Hey, Danni. Will you polish it for me? I got a dat- uh, evening to go get dressed for." Hiccup asked kindly, tossing the man his keys.

"Sure thing, Hen." He pulled his shirt off after catching the keys, and he jogged off into the shop place to grab the polish and hose for the job.

Quickly Hiccup ran to the side door to the building, and ran in seeing his mom making calzones, "Hey mom, thanks again for making me and my friend dinner." he quickly strode behind her and placed a small kiss to his mom's cheek, and she didn't look away from the food but simply made a kissing sound at her son before replying with, "You're welcome, honey. Going to get dressed now?"

"Yes, Danni is polishing my Chevy." he took the stairs two at a time and went to his room to put on a pair of straight legged black acid washed jeans, he slipped on his green and black high top converses, deftly pulling the laces in their respected holes, and tying both feet with bunny knots. He slid his Old Spice 'Fiji" deodorant under his arms and a small streak down his chest to his stomach, and he slipped on his favorite shirt, it was an old looking shirt with his favorite band, 'Paramore', scribbled in green and blue letters across the front, it was a gift form his friend, Astrid.

Looking at his watch he saw it was only 4:20, so he thought he would go and take his beauty for a spin in the town, but that all changed when he got a text from Toothless saying there was a situation in the alley by the local grocery. Quickly he stripped of his evening clothes and laid them gently on his bed, and turned to a part of his wall, and pressed his hand to the wall and it moved back a good few inches and slid to the left and revealed a sleek black muscle suit, a black motorcycle helmet with 4 protrusions, 2 on each side where his ears should've been, and a pair of hiking like boots.

Quickly he pulled the spandex like suit onto his muscular frame, and jogged down the stairs, and went to the kitchen, "Mom, incident by the grocery, I'll be back soon." he said and gave her a light kiss on the fore head before turning and going to the side door to hop on his motorcycle.

Calling out the door, his mom told him to be careful. Danni just smiled and waved still polishing his beautiful car.

He sped off down the driveway and onto the street, speeding his way to the grocery just in time to see three burly men standing over a smaller whimpering figure.

The way his helmet was, whenever he spoke the helmet sent it out in a distorted voice. "Hey!" Hiccup yelled and his voice bounced off the narrowly built passage, spooking the three men.

"Well, well. If it isn't the boy wonder! Wanna play with us for a while?" The man with an eye-patch smirked and pulled his stump of an arm up to rest on his masculine hip. His hair was peppered, and his features were old, chiseled and wrinkled. He had small scars that littered all of the exposed skin on his arms, torso, and face.

"Shut the hell up, Mor'du, and back away from the girl." Night Fury growled and stepped forward a few paces, stopping once he got a look at the girl, she was small, really small. She looked like a grade school-er, but Hiccup knew better, Mor'du was low, but not that low. Her brown-ish black hair was disheveled and sprawled out behind her head as a muscled man held her down. She looked terrified and tired like she had tried to fight off these three men all by herself.

"But, I dun wannuh," he smirked and stepped forward to meet Hiccup, and before he could even think of touching him, Hiccup took his arm and twisted it, then he shot his foot out to knock him over onto his back. Hiccup looked up and met the other two men's gazes and sent them running, while Hiccup went to the girl on the floor, who was now chocking and coughing as she struggled to take in oxygen, but before Hiccup could get there Mor'du gripped the boy's leg and jerked him downwards sending his helmet smashing onto the pavement and cracking it.

Now enraged Hiccup pushed himself to his hands and knees, Mor'du's hand still wrapped on his leg, he kicked and got the man in the face and he kicked multiple times, until the grip was loosened on his leg. And he was able to squeeze out of his grasp, quickly he pulled a set of hand-cuffs from his boot, and pulled the guy's massive arms behind his back, and hooked one tightly around his hand then he wrapped the other around his arm and finally pulling it down to his stump's mechanism and he interlocked it with the first hoop or hole he saw. Quickly he drug the guy to the door of the grocery and went back to the girl and pulled her up slowly and softly speaking to her in soothing whispers. "It'll be okay," said the warped voice of the helmet, "I got him, It's alright." he said soothingly as he walked around the building and placed the girl in the grasp of the store owner. "The cops are on their way, make sure this ass-hole stays there till they get here." Hiccup went to his bike once he heard the sirens, "And make sure she gets in the ambulance," He said hopping on the contraption and driving off, he looked at his watch as he pulled into his parent's drive way, 5:58. "Enough time to get a shower, good, now I smell." he mumbled to himself pulling into the garage and pulling the helmet off as he walked into the house.

"Good, you're back, go wash up." His mom smiled at him as she finished working on cooking the dinner Hiccup asked her to earlier.

"Already on it mom," Hiccup yelled as he walked through the house, as he made his way through the house he stripped pieces of his spandex like suit off, and tossed then onto his bed, so he could put them back into their cabinet to be washed, after he cleaned himself up.

Stepping into the adjacent room, he pulled out his favorite body wash and shampoo and conditioner, and placed them in the shower with him, he turned on the steaming water and let it cascade over his body and soak into his hair expelling the fresh sweat, and musky odor from his skin.

Carefully he popped the top to the shampoo and squeezed some into the palm of his hand and lathered it into his hair, before quickly rinsing it and squeezing the conditioner into his hand and repeating the procedure, then he grabbed a puffy loofah and squeezed the ocean scented gel onto it before gently massaging it into the material and sliding it across his torso and then down his legs and across as much of his back as he could reach, before he slipped under the water and rinsed clean.

Then he stepped out and grabbed a fluffy towel and dried himself off, leaving his hair only a little damp as it sat with the infamous flow to the side.

Walking into his room he grabbed his phone off of his dresser and checked the time, 7:10. Quickly he pulled his clothes he laid on his bed before, and ran the brush through his mop of hair before shaking it back to it's fluffy luster. He placed his wallet in his back pocket, his phone in his front left pocket, and he grabbed a jacket in case it got chilly later. Then he went back down stairs and saw his mom with the small picnic basket cradled in her arm.

"Thanks mom," he kissed her head and gingerly took the basket from her and walked to his car and saw it was cleanly polished and Danni next to it, drying off his hands, quickly he tossed Hiccup the keys and moved to put the materials back into their respected places.

Hiccup placed the basket in the back seat, and hopped in and drove to the address that Jack had written on his wrist. 2336 Snowflake lane, he chuckled at the too childish name, house 175. he got out and gently knocked on the door three times.

The door opened up to a rather large man, and Hiccup's face fell, "Uhm..." he swallowed thickly, "Is Jackson here?" He asked timidly to the large man.

"JACK!" the man turned and bellowed up the stairs. "It's for you," he said once more turning to face Hiccup again. "Please, step inside, I will get him. Wait here." His voice grumbled as he took the stairs three at a time, being mush larger than Hiccup had ever seen.

Hiccup stayed in the same spot and didn't budge a muscle as he heard the man speak with Jack indistinctly through the walls.

"He is getting dressed." The massive man returned taking the stairs at a ridiculous 3 at a time again. "The name is North, who are you?" He extended a hand as beefy as his fathers meaty hands, and politely Hiccup shook it.

"H-Henrik is my real name, but every one calls me Hiccup." He stuttered lightly, who wouldn't the man was intimidating.

After another two seconds of awkward silence, Jack finally strode down the stairs smiling at Hiccup, and he too couldn't help but smile as well, feeling a bit more relaxed. Hiccup took this chance to look over the other boy, he wore brown skinny jeans and a slightly too big blue hoodie that looked a little faded around the edges, giving it a frosty look.

"Sorry I took so long." He smiled lightly and slipped a pair of light brown boots over his small-ish sock clad feet.

"It's cool" Hiccup smiled crookedly, and walked with the white haired teen to the door.

"Is that your car?" North asked pointing out the window.

"Uhm, Yeah it is. Why?"Hiccup asked nervously.

"Is very nice. Where did you buy it?" North smiled walking with the two of them to the car.

"My dad actually bought it at a junk yard. Then it was extremely trashed and broken all to hell, but I fixed it up, and painted it all on my own, with some occasional help from Danni, he works with my mom at the school." Hiccup said running a hand over the smoothly polished frame of his car.

"Wow, this car," Jack breathed and was afraid to touch it for fear it would vanish from under his hand.

"Haha, Yeah I know, I'm proud of myself for it," He smiled and opened the driver side door, "C'mon, the movie will start soon." He sat down and once Jack was in and buckled, he pressed a button on the dash and the top folded back and into the trunk.

"Like I said, Wow, This car." Jack laughed as he watched the top fold back.

"I know, it's my baby, Danni polished it for us today." Hiccup said absentmindedly as he carefully backed out of the driveway and pulled out into the vacant road, driving the two of them towards the drive-in theater, pulling into a vacant spot in the middle of the last row, so they could see the screen perfectly, and fully. "C'mon let's move to the back, it's roomier, and the view is better." Hiccup said crawling over the seat and into the back he lifted the picnic basket into his lap and patted the spot next to him for Jack to sit in, and shyly the boy replied, moving carefully to sit in the back seat, but just as he was going over the seat he slipped and fell face first into the cushioned seat his ass in the air and he face buried into the soft fuzz, he groaned when he heard Hiccup let out a series of giggles at his failed attempt to sit in the seat correctly. "I'm sorry, Jack." Hiccup giggled again. "That was kind of cute." He said not looking the other boy in the eyes, and his face red as hell.

"Yeah, whatever," Jack mumbled pouting a little. "Wait, what?" Jack asked turning to Hiccup.

"Er, nothing!" Hiccup said his hands shot to the defensive spot in the air.

"You said it was cute...?" Jack asked quietly. Looking at the boy next to him, who was turning pinker by the second. "You've done that a lot today."

"Huh? What?"Hiccup said finally looking at Jack and the way the moon hit his face took his breath away.

"You're blushing aren't you..?" Jack prodded gently.

"Uhm.." Hiccup's words caught on his tongue, and he struggled to speak.

"You're not looking so good, should I take you home?" Jack's face grew concerned for his new friend.

"N-No! I just think that you're cute is all..." Shit! Had he said that out loud?!

"Uhm, thanks." Jack mumbled and looked down refusing to meet Hiccup's eyes which were glued to his form.

"Uhm, Sorry, I didn't mean to say that so soon..." Hiccup fumbled with his hands and moved to go sit up from, but Jack caught his hand.

"What are you doing, are we not going to watch the movie?" He asked, his voice sounding a little like North's except less coated in rough growls.

"Yeah we can still watch it." Hiccup sat back down, and opened the basket and offered Jack some of his mother's cooking once the movie was a few minutes in.

"Where did your mom learn to cook this well?" Jack said savoring another bite of the seasoned calzone in his hands. "This is amazing."

"Yeah, it'd taste better with basil, but I'm allergic to it, so mom has to adjust her recipes." Hiccup said chewing around a small bite. He was surprised Jack still sat there, the last couple guys he told were cute left him hanging high and dry, then he told Toothless he thought he was wrong, he didn't like girls in that way, but he preferred guys more so than women. And Toothless just told him it was okay, and that he wasn't wrong, he was perfectly fine and he was what some called gay.

Of course no one else but Toothless knows, and now possibly Jack, too. But little did he know, Jack didn't know and he hoped Hiccup hadn't seen how flustered he was at his comment earlier.

The movie neared the end and it was the scene Jack loved but loathed at the same time. The scene at the end where Dally goes on a rampage because of Johnny's death. And Jack could not help the tears from flowing at this point, and he placed his head in his hands and cried, mumbling the lines of the characters. No matter how many times he had seen this movie, he always lost it at this scene, and finally when the first shot rang out he let a few sobs escape his lips.

Hearing the other boy's sobs Hiccup turned to see him his head down and his tears leaking down his hands. "Hey, you okay?" He asked gently scooting to sit next to the boy and to softly rub small circles into his back.

"I'm fine," he sniffed softly, "It's just no matter how many times I see this movie I always end up bawling like a baby here." He chuckled and brought a pale hand to wipe away the dampness.

"How about we go cheer you up then?" Hiccup offered his hand moving from his back and onto his shoulder so his thumb could rub gently along it's front, edging dangerously close to the boy's slightly exposed, pale collarbone.

"S-Sure." he sniffed and stuttered and watched the boy slink up to the front seat. "Where are we gonna go though, it's pretty late."

"You'll see." Hiccup smirked and drove out of the old fashioned drive-in and headed down the narrow road and pushed the button that brought the roof back up over the two of them. Jack was still in the back as Hiccup drove, making him feel like a child.

Hiccup smirked at the boy in the rear view mirror, and pulled to a stop in front of a park. His eyes lit up and he hopped out and ran to the grounds, heading in the direction of the massively built play house.

Laughing Jack crawled out of the backseat and out of the car and followed the boy, who was laughing and swinging from place to place like a monkey, climbing to the highest point and looking over at Jack, "C'mon slow poke!"

"How the hell am I supposed to get up there?" Jack asked looking up at the boy.

"You climb, gah-doi," Hiccup chuckled and he pointed out a few good spots for Jack to use as footing. And before he knew it he and Jack were sitting on top of the massive playhouse and staring at the stars.

"This is nice." jack smiled and reclined back onto his hands as he tilted his face towards the stars, and he didn't even notice when Hiccup pulled out his phone and searched his play list and found a song to play.

Jack didn't even notice the song or Hiccup, or how long they sat there, he was brought back by the distant sound of Hiccup humming. Quirking his brow he turned to the boy as he hummed along with an Ellie Goulding song which Jack knew as Under the Sheets, an artist that Olga had gotten him into.

"Are you humming?"Jack asked as he peered at the boy who now lay flat on the top of the structure's solid wood.

"Yeah," Hiccup smirked up at the boy, "It's something I always do to bring up my mom and Toothless, I only do it for those I wanna see smile again." He said humming the rhythms as they fluctuated from the girl's vocal range.

Jack smiled and went back tot the stars and listened as Hiccup's hums soothed him to no end. He didn't care for the time, or what was going on in this moment, only him and Hiccup's voice.

"Hey, we should get back soon." Hiccup sat up and checked his phone it was already 10:22.

"Hmm?" Jack said his eyes suddenly regaining control of his vision, to see Hiccup's gaze settled over him. "Oh, okay." Jack said the words finally setting in. Hiccup climbed down first and helped Jack maneuver his way down, promising to catch him if he fell.

The two made their way back to the car and they were giggling about something tangent, Jack in a tired trance like drunken stupor, leaned on Hiccup a little too much. Hopping into the car, Hiccup pushed the key into the ignition and peeled away from the abandoned lot and drove them carefully down the narrow road and stopping at the curb in front of Jack's house.

"Jack, I had a blast." Hiccup said his eyes glued to the boy next to him and the way the moon was shining in through the window was not helping anything either.

"Me too, I honestly can't wait till the fair." he turned and smiled at Hiccup, and before either of them could realize what was happening, they leaned forward and met half way, before Jack placed a chaste kiss on Hiccup's lips, and be fore he could kiss back Jack had pulled away and had the door opened and stepped out onto the curb. "I'll see ya." Jack winked and quickly walked to the house, entering and going straight to his room, and pulling out his phone to check his messages.

At about 10:47 Jack received a message from Hiccup.

Hope you had fun. I sure did. -HHH

I did, it was amazing. -JF

Good, next week's the fair, and then maybe I can ask you something. I don't want to sound too awkward. -HHH

What kind of something? -JF

That is a later topic of discussion, Frost-bite. Well mom's making me go to sleep now. :( -HHH

Awww, okay, Goodnight, Hiccy. Sweet dreams. -JF

Goodnight, sleep tight, sweet dreams, and don't let the bed bugs bite, Frost-bite. -HHH

At the last one Jack's face broke out into a huge smile, and carefully he stripped out of his clothes and fell fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: A Day In The Life Of

~3rd person~

As Hiccup slept, his mind was filled with the frosty haired boy otherwise known as Jackson, Overland-Frost. In a sense he was obsessed with the boy.

The rest of the week passed by slowly for the auburn haired boy, and be fore he knew it it was already Saturday, Hiccup quickly went to his private bathroom, to shower and relieve himself of the infamous "morning wood" before either his dad, or his mom could stumble upon him in such an embarrassing state.

After thoroughly drying himself off, he pulled on a pair of jeans, and strode down the hall ready to eat breakfast. But instead he was met with the sight of his parents standing together with a small fuzzy orange and grey object cradled in his mom's arms. "Uh, what's this?" Hiccup asked pointing at the small fuzzy mass, as it moved slightly.

"Wha's it look like, Heccup?" His father's low voice grumbled as his wife's face split into an even bigger smile.

"Uhm, it looks like a cat… Maybe…?" Hiccup's nose cringed up lightly in thought.

"Found tha poor little fellah asleep on tha porch this morning." Val smiled and wiggled her finger in front of the fuzzy cat's face and giggled when his little paws swatted playfully at her finger. "It's like a cute little baby." she cooed as she continued to play with the small fuzzy mass.

"A devious little baby covered in hair," Stoick chuckled and scratched the small cat between his ears, making him purr softly.

"What's the little fellah's name?" Hiccup asked stepping closer to look at the tiny cat.

"Torch. It was on the scraggly collar we found on him. We're keeping him by the way." Stoick said not skipping a beat.

"Hmm, Torch. I like it, It suits him." Hiccup smiled and his mom handed him the tiny kitten.

"Well, I'm going to have to leave I have a meeting to go to." Stoick said before picking up his briefcase and kissing his wife, and patting his son's back.

"And I have a lot of lesson plans to make, will you be okay here on your own, dear?" She asked him as she slipped her feet into her shoes.

"Yeah, I'll be fine for a while. Oh, can I see if a friend wants to come over?" He asked his hands still full of the small fuzzy kitten.

"Sure, honey, Is it Astrid?"

He shook his head no, "it's the friend I took out a couple nights ago."

"Oh, well he is welcome here anytime." She smiled and kissed Hiccup's cheek before leaving the boy to run with the small kitten up to his room to grab his phone and scroll to his contacts for Jack's number.

After a few rings the boy picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jack! So it's just me here today, wanna come and see the kitten my parents found?" he asked his voice kind of giddy as he cradled the phone into his shoulder, and his hand played with the swatting kitty in his arms.

"Sure, You gonna come get me?"

"Of, course!" Hiccup smiled brightly, "I'll see you in a few?"

"Yeah, see ya."

Hiccup smiled and gently put the kitten on his bed and pulled a grey hoodie over his body and swiping his keys off his dresser, he ran to the door and left the house, to grab his motorcycle, and speed off towards Jack's house making it in less than ten minutes almost.

He sent Jack a quick message and in a few seconds the boy was jogging up to him before pulling on his helmet Hiccup bought for him and then grabbing a hold of Hiccup's waist as he sped down the road to his massive home, to which Jack had only seen in a picture Toothless has shown him in English, one day the past week.

"Here we are!" Hiccup beamed and hopped off of his bike, with Jack in tow.

"Jesus, it's huge!" Jack smiled and followed the boy up the steps and inside the house.

"I am the son of the mayor, but I thought you knew?" Hiccup said walking up the stairs while Jack spun slow circles in the building's living room.

"I'm really kind of new here, but I knew the mayor had a son but, I didn't think it was you." He said still basking in the room's vastness.

"Yeah, lots ofpeople say that, then they all kiss my ass when they find it out." He frowned and strode up the rest of the stairs to his room. Hiccup smiled widely when he saw the small orange and brown kitten balled up on his bed, "There he is," He strode up to the bed and gently lifted him into his arms, and as the tiny body slept, he took him down to Jack.

Turning, Jack saw the muscled boy cradling something small and orange. "Aww, what's his name?" Jack cooed and gently brushed his fingers into the soft gray and orange fuzz.

"Torch." Hiccup smiled and gently scratched the kitten's belly.

"That's adorable." Jack made the giddiest little smile, and giggled as the small cat purred and leaned into his touch.

"Hold him a sec." Hiccup gently passed the kitten onto the shorter boy. "You wanna watch a movie, Jack?"

"Sure," he answered a little distracted by the small cat, "What do you have?" Jack sat on the enormous sofa and the kitten moved from his shoulder to ball up in his lap.

"I have the Lord of the Rings trilogy, or we can watch the Harry Potter series. Or Disney movies? Or some Studio Ghibli stuff. Take your pick, I also have some movies my cousins left over or let me borrow, like Shrek, and Shrek the musical, which is pretty funny." Hiccup said as he was bent over to look at the more bottom shelves of the movie rack.

**Geez that ass!** Jack thought as he looked up to see some of the movies. "Uhm..." he let out in a croaky tone. "Thhat one sounds interesting, The uh, the musical." Jack's ears were a light red as he occupied himself with the small cat.

"Sure." Hiccup smiled and took the case and pulled the disk out, and quickly put it in the blueray player.

~Afew hours later~

Jack sat on the couch with his knees drawn up to his chest, his face was red with tears from crying, because he was laughing too hard.

Hiccup on the other hand was sprawled on the floor with for he fell off the couch in the middle of the musical.

As the credits rolled Jack's mind was riddled with the boy who now was sitting up trying to catch himself from laughing. **God, this boy is so handsome**, Jack smiled at the boy and he smiled back which made Jack's stomach flip like a Sunday pancake.

"So," Hiccup cleared his throat, "What do you want to do? We can go to the den, if you want to." He offered kindly.

"Uhm, well, I kind of just wanted to get to know you a little better." Jack said shyly.

"Okiedokie, well, there's not much left to tell than what you already know, uhm, there is a secret though, but I've only told a few people, but I have a good feeling about you. Can you keep a secret?" Hiccup crossed his legs, and soon after Torch scrambled from the couch and hurridly tried to climb into Hiccup's lap, and soon curled up with the help of the boy.

"As long as you can keep one too." Jack offered with a raised brow.

"Of course!" Hiccup smirked, "Okay, so I haven't told my dad yet, but I'm gay" Hiccup admitted shyly, his cheeks aflame with red, and his eyes downcast, for fear Jack would scorn him, or judge him.

"No way, I'm gay too. Except, my dad knows." Jack smiled at the boy, and he felt in the very bottom of his stomach, that a bond had been forever forged as they sat there in the dimly lit living room of Hiccup's house, smiling softly at one another.


End file.
